


untitled

by desperatesmirks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombie!au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

La expresión de pánico en la cara de Uther no se compara con la de su hijo, le acaba de salvar la vida y Morgana sabe que, a pesar de todas las fallas de Uther Pendragon, lo volvería a hacer, porque Arthur significaba todo para él.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dice con firmeza.

—No —las lágrimas de Arthur caen por sus mejillas, acercándose a su padre—, no lo haré.

—Arthur —su voz suena un poco más autoritaria—, no te lo estoy pidiendo.

Arthur siente el peso de la escopeta sobre su mano, siente cómo su sentido común lo impulsa a levantarla y apuntar hacia su padre.

Pasan unos minutos que se sienten eternos, y sin embargo, sabe que no tienen tanto tiempo. Que deben correr. Su dedo se presiona contra el gatillo, la vista se le nubla por las lágrimas y le tiembla todo el cuerpo.

—No puedo hacerlo, padre.

— _Arthur_ —esta vez, le está suplicando.

Cuando baja la escopeta, se pierde el momento en el que Morgana avanza, pistola en mano y con lágrimas en los ojos ejecuta el disparo. Uno, dos, tres tiros.

—¡NO! —es el grito desgarrador que se escapa de la garganta de Arthur—. No, no, no.

Morgana sigue caminando, se sienta al lado de la ventana para hacer guardia mientras Arthur se lamenta. Sabe que el disparo puede atraerlos en cualquier momento.

 

 *****

 

Conocen a Merlin cuando están dejando Londres detrás, cuando van hacia el norte porque Arthur tiene la teoría de que en el frío serán menos rápidos.

Claro que, al principio, ni Leon, Gwen, Morgana o Arthur confiaban en Merlin, _especialmente_ Arthur.

—No es normal —decía con el ceño fruncido, luego de comprobar con desesperación que Merlin no era uno de esos monstruos— que en estas épocas alguien viaje solo. Mucho menos alguien como... bueno, tú.

Morgana nota el insulto en la frase y se sorprende de alguna manera que Arthur sea tan sutil. No es su estilo. Sonríe con amargura, dejaron todo lo que eran dos meses atrás.

Al parecer, para Merlin, tampoco pasa desapercibido el tono despectivo de Arthur.

—¿Alguien como yo? —pregunta de mala gana.

—No eres precisamente lo que se dice un tipo atlético —aclara Arthur, recordando cómo se ha patinado dos veces y golpeado un hombro en la hora que lo conocen—. Además, cuando nos encontramos lo único que tenías era un tronco en una mano y levantaste la otra mano, _vacía_. ¿Si hubiésemos sido zombis qué ibas a hacer? ¿Detenernos con una señal de paro?

Morgana no se ríe, y Gwen tampoco. Leon, en cambio, sí lo hace.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de cómo defiendo mi vida.

—Si vas a viajar con nosotros, tienes que hacerlo. No puedo llevar una carga.

Merlin se cruza de brazos y sus ojos brillan, furioso.

—No soy una carga —sisea—. Y mucho menos pienso viajar con ustedes, pensé que sería una buena idea, pero ya veo que no lo es. No si alguien tan idiota como tú se cree el lider.

Arthur piensa contestarle a los golpes, si hace falta, pero una mano de Leon lo frena en su lugar. Es Gwen la que toma la palabra.

—No puedes seguir solo, es peligroso.

Morgana, desde donde está sentada sobre la base de una estatua a la que le falta la cabeza y otras extremidades, coincide con Gwen. Aunque también está de acuerdo con Arthur, es extraño que alguien sobreviva tanto tiempo viajando solo. Y hay, algo. Algo en las facciones de Merlin y en la mirada desafiante que le atrae, que le lleva a pensar que tal vez, en otras circunstancias... tal vez.

—Gwen tiene razón, no tiene sentido que te vayas por tu cuenta y que nosotros perdamos una oportunidad de ganar una nueva defensa —dice ella—. El idiota de mi hermanastro —hace caso omiso a la mirada fulminante de Arthur cuando lo señala— dejará de meterse con tu enclenque figura si por lo menos nos explicas cómo demonios se te ocurrió aventurarte solo y por qué aún sigues vivo.

Merlin la mira por un momento, afloja un poco los hombros y luego baja la mirada.

—No estaba solo —dice en voz baja pero clara.

Eso es suficiente para que todos lo entiendan y acepten llevarlo en su camioneta, aún con la advertencia de Arthur de que no lo perderá de vista.

 

 *****

 

—¿Cómo que no hay Coca-Cola? —pregunta Arthur desconcertado.

—No hay Coca-Cola —repite Merlin, un poco más lento como si Arthur fuese idiota. Morgana piensa que lo es, un poco.

—Yo no puedo creerlo, nos traes al único supermercado en el jodido mundo que _no tiene una Coca-Cola_ —grita, ahora sí furioso.

—Oh, perdone, _su majestad_ —se disculpa con sarcasmo—. Es que le pregunte a un par de hambrientos zombis qué tal estaba abastecido este local de pastelitos, pero olvidé interrogarlos sobre su preciada y estúpida gaseosa.

—Merlin —lo llama Arthur, como si su tono tuviese una advertencia en algún lugar—, cállate.

—Claro, ahora entiendes que...—pero no puede continuar porque Arthur pone su mano sobre su boca mientras susurra _que te calles, imbécil_. Le hace una seña a Leon, que está unas estanterías más a la derecha.

Morgana saca las dos _glock_ de su pantalón, puede escuchar cómo los ruidos provienen detrás de la puerta que está cerca de Gwen, le hace una seña para que se quede quieta. Para cuando se oye un golpe sordo en la puerta, Gwen tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Morgana siente que no es lo suficientemente rápida, pero necesita un mejor campo de visión para no errar y herir a Gwen.

Ninguno hace un sonido, sólo se escuchan los ruidos de afuera. Cómo alguien está intentando entrar. _Algo_ , se dice Morgana a ella misma, algo está intentando entrar. Una vez que alguien es infectado, ya no son más personas.

(Es de lo que tuvo que convencerse después de lo que hizo. Lo que tuvo que decir para convencer a Arthur de que no hizo nada malo. Aunque a veces ve a Uther en sueños, y se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos)

Al mismo tiempo que la puerta se viene abajo, Arthur grita.

—¡Guinevere, al piso!

Luego lo único que se escucha son tiros.

 

 *****

 

La séptima vez que se encuentran en una situación parecida, están en una casa abandonada que utilizaron como refugio durante dos noches. Pero existe una diferencia con todas esas veces anteriores en las que se enfrentaron con esas criaturas: no todos salen vivos de ese lugar.

 

 *****

—Merlin —lo llama Arthur, durante la guardia que comparten.

Es de noche, y están sentados alrededor de unas cenizas. No se atreven a mantener la fogata mucho tiempo encendida porque serían un blanco fácil.

Merlin lo mira para hacerle saber que lo está escuchando. Probablemente, Morgana tampoco debería estar escuchándolos, pero nunca ha logrado dormir bien, ni siquiera cuando podía dormir sobre una cama en su propia casa, mucho menos lo hará en algún bosque siendo conciente de que podrían venir a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo murieron? —se atreve a preguntar, luego de un tenso silencio vuelve a hablar—. Me refiero a si los atacaron ellos o...

—¿Los maté yo? —lo interrumpe Merlin, Arthur asiente.

—Sólo a Will —Arthur quiere preguntarle otra cosa. Morgana está segura, algo como quién era Will, pero se contiene. Merlin, sin embargo, sigue hablando—. Mi padre murió en mis brazos. Gaius se entregó para salvarme. Mi madre —Merlin hace una pausa, su voz se vuelve un poco más aguda, como si estuviese conteniendo el llanto—, a mi madre no la he visto desde que empezó todo esto. La he perdido.

—Yo no me atreví a matar a mi padre —Merlin levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos—. Lo terminó haciendo Morgana —Arthur se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Gran cobarde, eh?

Merlin niega con la cabeza.

—No, Arthur —le dice—. Eres noble.

Esa es la gran diferencia entre él y ella, piensa Morgana, por eso Merlin jamás los verá a ambos con los mismos ojos.

 

 *****

 

Morgana se deja caer en medio de la calle, con la mano llena de sangre que no es suya. Con el cuerpo de quien fue su mejor amiga a su lado. No puede creer que lo ha hecho, _otra vez_.

Merlin la mira con enojo, como si la estuviese juzgando.

Y quiere gritarle, que no la juzgue. Que no se atreva a hacerlo. Ella no tenía otra opción. Así que lo hace.

—No existe otra opción —grita.

—No —dice Merlin, con su voz fría y distante—. Pero te estás creando un camino muy inestable, Morgana.

Ella se queda donde está, arrodillada sobre el suelo. Se pregunta, con temor, si también verá a Gwen en sus pesadillas.

**Author's Note:**

> No me juzguen. No tiene ni sentido. Pero no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Todo por culpa de Katie McGrath diciendo que Give me an AK-47 and a pair of jeans, and gimme some aliens to fight. Sí. Ya sé que no son aliens.


End file.
